Beast of the Night
by Prettyhex04
Summary: The wolf lurks inside everyone, some more than others obviously, but what happens when two completely different worlds collide?
1. Prologue

**Hope you enjoy reading, if you do please leave a review and let me know if you want me to continue this. **

**Thanks x**

A couple months ago he had acquired the place of Alpha to his small pack back at the house and tonight was the first night of mating season where in which he was expected of to find a mate, a soul to attach his own to in every way possible in life.

His entire being was scorching hot as the fire of the hormones roared through his veins and fibre of his body, screaming out to another.

He had been told of the powers gained as Alpha but one of those was unfortunately that on this night his inner wolf would obtain full control and guide them both to a suitable mate for the pack and his future family.

Eyes shone crimson red as the control wavered between the two of them.

He shuddered at the thought of his wolf taking the reins, unaware of the level of destruction this may cause to the surroundings that lived on around them all.

Would the wolf be able to control itself?

Soon he wouldn't have any control, period, over his own actions. Soon he would sniff out a woman and make her his, would mate with her and fill her with his pups.

On this night alone, Oliver Queen would be completely lost as his wolf took full control.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm glad you're all enjoying this, even though you haven't really read that far into the main story, and if I can I may update a chapter every day or every other day depending on my school schedule and if it leaves me with enough time and including that I actually remember and all. **

**Anyways as usual, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. **

Back at the house, the rest of the pack had been given strict instructions to stay away from him and near the house for which he would surely bring back his mate.

Digg, Tommy, Nyssa and Thea had all received the bite- whether or not in their own free will –and had been taken under Oliver's wing, forming their own pack. However, until a couple months ago, had been led by none other than Slade Wilson- Oliver's kind-hearted step brother, being invited into Slade's pack himself -until a mishap had led to his death and power being handed down to Oliver as he delivered the final blow to his brother. A group of hunters had neared the home, crossing onto the territory and forcing Slade's hand but a stray arrow had flown and lodged itself in his chest. Oliver, being the first to get to his side, ordered the others to take care of the hunters (which they gladly dealt with) while he spoke his final words with his brother before taking the arrow and twisting it into his heart, the pack gathering round to pay their final respects and to welcome the new Alpha into reign.

Tommy and Thea had been born a werewolf, as was Oliver, but Nyssa and Digg had received the bite when Oliver and Slade had found them lying in the forest bleeding out and slowly to death, giving them both a second chance which they still are grateful for to this day.

All four of them follow Oliver and guide him on a majority of decisions made, working as a family like they always have, something from Slade Oliver had used as his 'North Star' in times of trouble, and mostly every day.

Still all apart from Digg and Oliver still attended school down in Starling High.

* * *

><p>Why the hell did she agree to any of this?<p>

Seriously, she could be home right now curled up with a blanket and hot chocolate watching TV or something not in the chilly night.

Why had Laurel convinced her to attend this stupid party in the first place?

Lyla, Sara and Roy had seemed insistent for her to come with them, despite however many times the word 'no' escaped her mouth.

Practically the entire school was at Helena's party, for which being thrown for the single reason being that her parents weren't in and her hatred for them which made things all the more hilarious when she said 'try and mess up the house as much as possible, have fun!' over the microphone before handing it back over to the Keelson twins who were singing karaoke- extremely badly she may add.

So really the blame is on them for being the reason why she's currently lost in the forest with a twisted ankle that is hurting like hell and would be a bitch tomorrow. Still not finding any reason to stop walking, since not intending to spend the night in a forest during what felt like a frost, Felicity kept moving.

Coming across a lake just outside the surrounding trees housing the main section of the forest, remind her never to venture into that part without some serious backup first -Felicity finally allowed herself to rest of a couple minutes at most before intentionally pushing back towards the house.

Fortunately for her it seemed the lake was nice and cold this time of year so held a great soothing method for her ankle, something she greatly thanked whoever was watching for stumbling upon.

Fireflies hovered above her head as they lit up the sky alongside several constellations.

All of a sudden, a chill ran down her spine as a howl was heard from the forest, but in what direction?

* * *

><p>Fire, heat, the need to end this torture once and for all is solely reason enough for making him want to shift; to bring out the wolf in high hopes that it would do just that but irritably he is stuck in human form.<p>

Growling, Oliver rammed his head against multiple trees in an attempt to clear his head- or knock himself out, anything right now would be considered acceptable.

Using his anger to drive the shift into force, a howl barged past his lips and into the night sky.

Unaware of the forest zipping past, Oliver doesn't even realise what is happening until a sudden spike of coldness is colliding with his body. Even though it would feel heaps better if he was actually human, he pushes the thought aside as he relishes in the comfort it provides shortly before the fire returned, pushing him out of the lake.

A glimpse of golden light catches the corner of his eye whilst shaking the remaining frost from his coat.

Turning his attention to the figure lying motionless at the side of the lake, Oliver's drawn to the figure before anything can stop him.

* * *

><p>The icy feeling of the lake soothes her ankle to such an extent, Felicity finds herself soon drifting between conscious states, the howl once heard from the forest forgotten.<p>

A low growl sounds from nearby, compelling her eyelids to flutter open, seeking out the source and instantly being greeted by a pair of red bloodshot eyes.

Words were lost to her as the eyes locked with her own, not looking away once but the strangest thing was the feeling welling up inside of her.

Instead of feeling fear and the need to run, to escape the red eyed creature that stood stoic near the bank of the lake, Felicity felt a rush of safety wash over her. Maybe it was from the look it gave her that made her seemingly hypnotised in its presence but one thing was for sure, her life was about to take an interesting turn.

The pair of red eyes steadily moved over her body and down to her foot, still partly submerged in the water, another growl emitting from him.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard he tried Oliver couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the stunning woman laid out on the grass beside the lake with her left foot partially dipped in the icy water, it didn't matter how dark it was for she kept the darkness at bay, her light chasing it away a sense of comfort and safety creating a shield around her.<p>

Her golden hair fanned out around her creating a halo around her, insinuating images in his mind already, as her dress showed her curves brilliantly, displaying her long enticing legs. The moonlight shone on her skin, making it light up in the night and bringing along the image of it being as soft as silk, the picture of his hands running along it too much for him to bear.

Two deep sapphires stare back at him, a look of pure innocence that made the urge grow all the more.

His gaze trailed down to her foot once again and before he could stop it, a growl rumbled from deep in his throat in response.

Moving closer to her injured foot, Oliver gently nuzzled her lower leg, making his way towards her ankle where she winced slightly at the pressure and he knew what had happened.

Releasing another growl at the injury, Oliver peered into her eyes again and nudged her thigh of the injured foot until she lifted it and he slipped his head through the gap being made and carefully placed himself around her form but not ceasing the continuous nudges until she got the hint and arched one leg over his back.

Using this movement, Oliver fully moved his body until she had no other choice but to use her other foot to boost herself onto his back.

* * *

><p>Never in her life would she know why she did what she did or how (mainly why) she managed to find a sense of trust in the jet black wolf that was slightly bigger than she was but for some strange reason, she just did.<p>

Her friends were going to kill her, her parents wouldn't care anyways, her father was too busy consuming amounts of alcohol that put him straight to sleep while her mother only cared for the next male on two legs that walked through the door of the café in town.

Mostly she spent her nights at Sara and Laurel's house where Lyla and Roy would sometimes sleep round; they had been doing this since they had first become friends back in reception. Her friend's parent's (mostly the Lance's) seemed more insistent that Felicity slept at their house with Laurel and Sara, where they knew she was safe and assured her parent's that she was safe and sound- not that they actually cared for that matter.

A house in the distance soon made itself known as the wolf beneath her tore through the forest at high speed, not fast enough for her to fall off though- turns out she had a stronger grip than she'd originally thought.

Several other wolves sat on the porch of the house as they made their way towards them.

This was going to be one interesting night.


	3. Chapter 2

**So like I said, I'm trying to upload a chapter a day but I'm not exactly sure when in the day I'm going to be able to upload them so yeah. **

**As always, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Thanks and enjoy x**

Waking up to warmth behind her, Felicity buried herself further into the providing warmth before even moving to open her eyes, only actually processing the memories of the night before when a weight draped itself over her waist.

Moaning lightly, Felicity turned to her other side and burrowed into the hard pillow behind her.

Movement beneath her head made her freeze in her tracks and it was obvious to her now that that 'pillow' she had turned her head into wasn't actually a pillow but instead a hard wall of muscle, complete with two piercing blue eyes gazed down upon her, the weight across her waist (now known as an arm) pulled her closer against the firm plank of muscle.

Jolting herself forward and attempting to push onto her feet, only to stop when a pain shot through her left leg- remembering you have a twisted ankle isn't as much fun to find out in the morning, especially when you find a sleeping man (thankfully fully clothed, besides shoes) and you're trying to put distance between yourselves -but was stopped by a strong arm before she could hurt herself any further.

"Hey, stop, you're just going to hurt yourself if you try and stand right now" a deep voice spoke from the man she didn't remember anything about. "You're probably extremely confused right now and I promise you nobody here is going to hurt you but I will explain if you just trust me"

"Why?"

"You seemed to trust me last night" moving himself to carefully lower her back to where she originally woke up, which she now knew was a double bed.

"That was you?" she froze at that.

So she hadn't been dreaming? How? Why?

"Guilty"

"Wait, why did you bring me here? Why me, what did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing…it's kind of a long story and right now to make things a lot easier to understand, I'm going to introduce you to the rest of my pack who are waiting downstairs to meet you"

"Why do they want to meet me?"

"Like I said, long story, but since you can't really walk down the stairs on that foot, and I'm not really prepared to have you hurting yourself further, I'm going to have to carry you alright?" Oliver moved towards her slowly, like he had done the night before, and with her approval came around the bed and lifted her into his arms, with her arm coming around his neck while the other rested on his other shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this right. You five are werewolves in a pack together and you are the Alpha of the group who went on a weird frenzy-mating-thingy which included running through the forest to where I was by the lake resting and now we're…what partners? How the hell does that work?" Felicity frowned as her elbows laid on the kitchen counter, where the whole pack was currently gathered, slowly easing Felicity into the world of supernatural that she (along with many others) thought was just a bunch of made up myths and legends.<p>

Thea, Felicity and Nyssa sat on one side while Tommy, Oliver and Digg sat opposite them.

"Well now that I honestly think about it properly, yes exactly that" Thea grinned as her brother sent a snarl her way, whipping the grin straight off her face- for about five seconds.

"Basically because of my position being the Alpha of the group and last night going into the mating season frenzy, I imprinted on you before bringing you here where you woke up. The thing about werewolves though is that we mate for life, once we find our partner, we stick with them for the rest of our lives" Oliver added from where he was sitting opposite Felicity.

"…meaning you married me in wolf-y terms"

"Yes that"

"O-kay, well this is making my head hurt. Why did you choose me out of everyone?"

"Technically the wolf did. During the frenzy, it chooses somebody that is strong enough and smart enough to ensure the next generation of pups for the pack"

"So now that you…imprinted…on me, what happens if I get into a relationship with someone?" Felicity frowned, leaning back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest in a self-protective gesture.

"Then the wolf, and some part of me, will mostly kill him"

"Well that's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"It's not exactly a choice here"

"And it's a choice for me? Remembering I didn't exactly choose this!" Felicity exclaimed, beginning to dislike the idea of this altogether.

"Well we can't really do anything right now can we, what's done is done"

"What if I don't want anything to do with any of this? Thought about that, or has your wolf thought about that part of this whole thing? Huh?"

"It doesn't really think about that part of things, it selects somebody based on other things, mostly to do with the pack's wellbeing"

"You two really do sound like a married couple" Digg smirked at the two, receiving two glares thrown his way. "Oh and something Alpha here forgot to mention is that us four have urges to protect you 24/7 but not nearly as much as Oliver. Before you say anything about having a babysitter around the entire day, it's not like that, it's more in the way that we stay close to you or keep an ear on you and if at any point you feel threatened or something's wrong, we'll know straight away and basically come rushing to your side…not sugar coating anything really"

"Do you lot actually go to Starling High?"

"Yes" Tommy answered, smiling as he leant forward. "So you're going to be putting up with us for quite some time"

"Oh yay, I'm going to enjoy this so much. So you're saying if I get a paper cut you'll baby me?" Felicity blinked her response, giving a 'really?' look to the pack.

"Just wait to see what Ollie here does when you're on your period" Thea and Nyssa giggled at Thea's comment, receiving a low growl from Oliver and laughter from Digg and Tommy.

"Now that is going to be hell…for _you_, geez I feel sorry for you already" Tommy laughed out, the pack laughing more as Oliver smirked and broke the leg of the stood he currently sat on, planting him on his arse on the kitchen floor.

"I'm going to be around you quite often also, so getting used to that also will be a necessity" Oliver smiled at Felicity, a glint of amusement in his eyes as she flipped the finger at him.

Before anyone could respond with a snarky reply, Felicity's phone began going off.

"That's probably my friends and they won't stop bugging me until I answer it…I'm so dead for ditching them" Oliver growled at her muttering as she pointed a finger his way. "And don't growl at my phone, it's your fault anyways so down boy, besides it's an expression if they were trying to kill me I wouldn't be friends with them now would I?" sarcasm etched over her tone, making the rest of the pack giggle behind their hands.

"Felicity" Laurel's voice was the first one Felicity was greeted by as she answered the call. "Felicity are you okay, where are you?"

"I'm okay Laurel relax…no really I'm fine, no I'm not dead…well if I was dead I wouldn't be answering would I? No Laurel, I'm a ghost risen from the dead, what do you think? Roy stop being irritating…I'm just staying with some friends I met last night…no they're not trying to kill me, what is it with you and everyone being a serial killer? Yes Laurel they're currently coming at me with a giant axe" the pack laughed at her responses before they could help it.

"Fine, fine, fine…I'll put you on speakerphone, God you're just as bad as your dad!" Felicity groaned- obviously annoyed -as she placed her phone on the table. "…You still there?"

"Yep…so who exactly are these friends then?" it was also obvious from all the background noise that Laurel had her phone on speaker too, because Felicity could hear Sara, Lyla and Roy.

"Hi" Thea spoke first, shooting an exasperated look at Oliver, who seemed too preoccupied with looking at Felicity to worry about anything else.

"Hi, who's this?"

"I'm Thea"

"Oh, hi, I'm Laurel"

"I'm Sara"

"I'm Lyla"

"Roy" Roy just grunted out, not caring about new introductions, making Felicity roll her eyes.

"Wait so Roy's the only man in the group with four other women, well I think you've got one interesting job"

"Gross, these four are like my sisters"

"So who's on that end?" Sara asked before Laurel could, being shown in the collection on voices.

"I'm Nyssa"

"Name's Digg"

"Tommy"

"Oliver"

"There are three men and two women? Lucky son of a- OW, SARA!"

"Behave then"

"Yes, _mum_" Roy breathed out; Felicity could practically hear him rolling his eyes at her.

Glancing at her brother, Thea waited until he frowned, sighed then finally nodded before she finally spoke, confusing Felicity all the more.

"Hey would you four like to come and spend the day with us?"

"Sure that sounds like fun" Lyla answered easily, a smile evident in her voice. "When?"

"How about today, since its Saturday and the middle of the weekend"

"…okay we're in, where's the place?" Roy actually seemed glad to be welcoming possible new friends to their group- probably for the fact being more men.

"I'll get them to text you from my phone" Felicity answered before ending the call. "Why do I have a strange feeling that this is going to be extremely interesting today?"

"Because it probably is going to be" Tommy replied, wrapping an arm round her shoulders but watching Oliver carefully as the rest of the pack did also.

* * *

><p>It was pretty safe to say that the moment the two groups of friends met, they were linked instantly.<p>

They all became extremely good friends in a matter of hours, as if they had known each other for years, falling into deep friendships and deeper connections.

Oliver had decided to tell the friends the secret that had already been shared with Felicity and it was a more expected reaction. Cursing, possible death threats that Laurel and Sara's parents would make but it was that moment that had actually realised just how easily it had been for Felicity to accept the pack as they were.

Felicity took her friends in the forest, after instructing the pack not to earwig- especially Oliver -in their conversation, and had spoken heart to heart with their friends after Oliver had told them all about him imprinting on Felicity.

Laurel's eyes were close to popping out of her skull, which Tommy found hilarious.

When they returned to the pack, Felicity couldn't help but grin as walked behind them with her hand attempting to smother the evidence, Oliver picking up on her 'plan' and smiled himself.

* * *

><p>Everything that would normally seem like an eternity seems to pass in mere minutes.<p>

Oliver kept within close proximity to Felicity whenever possible and like he said had become extremely protective over her, along with the rest of the pack when Felicity's arch nemesis Isabel Rochev passed by her and shouldered her hard into the lockers. Nyssa may or may not have broken her hand while Thea made a very smug threat towards her, including something about something that happened which she thought was secret.

Thea could hear the swift change in her heartbeats at the impact the words had on her.

* * *

><p>When Laurel and Sara's parents sold the house and moved upstate to be closer to their parents, Laurel and Sara moved into the house where Felicity, Roy and Lyla had already moved into.<p>

Laurel had fallen in love with Tommy, who was at it like bunnies. Basic line, the whole pack (now including the human friends) tried everything to stop it but gave up in the end.

Sara and Nyssa had discovered their interest in the same sex together, instantly grossing everyone out with the amount of kissing they 'attempted' to sneak in, but failed epically.

Lyla had fallen for Digg, luckily no making out, but that didn't mean they were insanely sweet to each other, making everyone gag again.

Roy and Thea had been almost too much for Oliver, who tried multiple times to rid them all of Roy (taking his role up of the annoying little brother, _emphasis on annoying_) but ended up staying completely away from them both.

Felicity and Oliver had it the worst.

Whenever the pack sat in the living room, Oliver would always pull her down on his lap and nuzzle her neck consistently and snarl at anyone who tried to take her away from him- the possessive behaviour coming into play. They were sickeningly adorable and seemed to have mute communication ability, from just looking each other in the eyes, knowing exactly what the other was thinking in seconds.

Sometimes it was nice to see how much trust they had in each other; like when Felicity fell asleep in Oliver's lap either with her head on his thigh or curled up in a foetal position, one arm banding around her back as her head lay cushioned in the crook of his neck while the other hand lay over her knees, both hands locking together behind her back. It was the most common position for the two to fall asleep on either the couch or in the armchair- the armchair being Oliver's personal favourite.

At night, whenever Felicity went upstairs to go to bed early for an early night, Oliver always curled himself up round her to an extent where none of them were sure where one body started and the other ended. Other times Oliver would be the early bird (once he was sure either someone else was on lookout duty or everyone was safe) so whenever possible he would fall asleep to Felicity's hand gently stroking through his hair.

The part that the group of friends finds most funny is the fact that whenever Oliver's sleeping downstairs (sometimes dropping off after spending several all-nighters on lookout or hunting the woods for possible threats to his pack) on the couch, he never drops his guard so if somebody tried to approach him in his sleep, he snarls at them.

However, Felicity on the other hand can simply crawl up beside him and settle herself down and he just wraps himself around her, dropping his guard for a split second, before becoming that much more protective of her.

Other times he just simply crawls into Felicity's lap and falls asleep with one hand gripping her thigh as a pillow, a position in which about a dozen photos have been taken of.

The best part about these moments are that the pack's laughing and are in absolute bliss in each other's company.


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys seem to be really enjoying reading this, for which I'm glad of. So things are really rolling in the story but I'm just going to throw a caution in the wind and say that there's smut in this chapter so yeah, have fun. **

**As always, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Thanks and enjoy x**

Felicity sat on the rooftop of the shed, which was situated beneath hers and Oliver's bedroom window- the rooftop outside the window was always one of her favourite places to sit when she wanted to be alone and mainly when Oliver wasn't there to go all protective over her, as usual.

She could hear her boyfriend (or husband, but she would never say that out loud, it was too awkward as it was already to add any more weight to it) in the forest as he fought the effects of the red moon.

He had told her that under the light of the red moon was where most wolves took their mates and since she was unmated he would not be able to leave her alone, the aroma her body created would fill all his senses and he would lose control over the thought to finally make them mates officially.

See the thing was while a part of her attempted to force her arse to stick to the boundaries of the house, a majority of her wanted to be completely linked to Oliver. Over the last few weeks she really found feelings towards him rocket sky high, he did look like a Greek God so have some kind of mercy on her.

Looking towards the house and the pack within, Felicity debated on whether or not to begin running through the forest in hopes that Oliver may pick up her scent trail and follow her into the abyss.

She knew that he definitely wanted it, to have children- pups –with her and continue the next generation for the pack, to be partners with her in every way possible. Being fully aware of just how much the members of the pack wanted to have their pups running around them as well, sometimes she could overhear their conversations when they all thought she was asleep (one thing she's gotten quite used to is making herself see the situation under a whole other light so no change occurred to her heartbeat, otherwise they would all know that she was listening to them talking at night) but was also aware of their knowledge of her hesitation towards the topic.

Breathing deeply, Felicity looked to the red moon that hung in the night sky and made her decision.

* * *

><p>Oliver tried to change the trail of his thoughts but ended up back at square one again. He couldn't get the thought of him connecting himself and Felicity as one in the final way out of his head tonight, securing a future for his pack instantaneously.<p>

His thoughts taunted him with images of the pair of them as both Alphas, him atop her like two puzzle pieces, making his anger thrive fully which was his way of covering the main matter in that moment; the need to mate.

The only reason of his acceptance was solely based on Felicity being hesitant towards the topic, as talks about it had been spoken of in the house within the pack. Both him and the wolf had left it alone but wanted, _needed_, the connection so desperately, it had become almost as desired as breathing

Hormones made his pulse race so quickly it sounded as if a long beeped line, pounding against his being with such a force, he spared a fear for it bursting through his skin.

For tonight he would stay away from the house at all costs, he could not give in to the impulse, for Felicity's sake.

_Felicity_…god even saying her name in his head was stoking at the raging fire within him.

Abruptly a sensation sent spikes of shock shooting through him, bubbling at the pit of his stomach, a scent wafting through the trees; filling the air surrounding him. He knew that scent like the back of his hand.

She was ready for him.

* * *

><p>Trees rushed past her as the sound of her heart pumping swamped her ears, hurried footsteps the only sound in the forest as she ducked under multiple branches.<p>

A thunderous howl covered the trees like a blanket in the cold of the night, causing her heartbeat to rise all the more.

He'd picked up her scent.

She knew it would only take a matter of moments until he caught up to her. Adrenaline made her agile as she rushed into a dense part of the forest, ducking under multiple branches in her path. Trees bunched together, providing perfect cover like a canopy.

Here, she'd lay here and await the events to happen.

* * *

><p>It was Felicity, he was sure of it, no other person he'd ever known had ever smelt as aromatic as her. Her scent always toyed with his senses so much so that it left him disorientated.<p>

If she only knew what it did to him, what it made him want to do to her. Impulses raced through him as thoughts occurred to him but only one mattered right now, he was going to make Felicity his to finally bind them both together in eternity.

His strength propelled him through the forest like a slingshot, desperate to minimise the distance between him and his soul.

Slowing his pace, the scent blasted him with a final blow that marked the end of his control over himself, over the wolf.

His keen sight, and his second nature to sense her presence, automatically singled her out amidst the dense trees; he bit back a whine at the sight of her waiting for him, growling as he began throbbing at the sight of her laying on the forest floor ready for him, on display for him.

There was no holding him back now.

* * *

><p>Warmth surrounded her as her senses told her that he was near. She always knew when he was near her by the way her body almost lit up around him, welcoming him to her but this time wasn't like any other. Tonight, right now, he would make her his and end the running courtship they had been suffering through. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Oliver never allowed himself near her for too long, she was slightly aware of the affects she had on him (again it didn't take a genius to figure it out, the look she received from him whenever their lines of sight intertwined).<p>

Settling herself down upon the blanket of dead leaves that covered the forest floor, providing them both with a blanket from the coldness of the night, Felicity watched as Oliver approached her slowly still in his Alpha form, his gaze predatory.

The red moon hung above them in the sky, seemingly watching the scene beneath itself playing out.

* * *

><p>Oliver loomed above her, bringing his head down and nuzzling her neck to breathe in her scent. As he released a deep growl he transformed back into his human side and covered her body with his own, his body a comforting weight atop her.<p>

Glancing up into his eyes they shone red like the moon above them both as he gazed down upon her with such lust and passion for her, a kind she had never seen before as he entwined their hands at the sides of her head.

"No more dancing around" he spoke softly, his gaze never leaving her own.

"No more dancing around" she agreed before he slanted his mouth over hers.

Tongues attacked each other, fighting for dominance, as they explored every possible hidden secret the other may contain. Moving his mouth to her jaw, Oliver trailed heavy kisses down to her neck where he suddenly sucked at, _needing_ to mark her as his, before soothing the mark with kisses again.

Clothes were ripped from them, Oliver's sharp claws coming in handy as he stripped her, relishing in the beauty beneath the clothing, Felicity doing the same but with a little more struggle than Oliver since she didn't have any claws to help her out- not that she needed them at this point, she was doing perfectly on her own without them.

She could feel his hands all over her body, inside her body, as the night progressed, things steadily heating up alongside.

Locking eyes with his crimson red ones, Felicity could see his need to feel such an intimacy with her as _that_. Keeping their locked eye contact, Oliver's head met her bare entrance.

As he pushed in on one single long thrust, a growl radiated from his throat as his arms tightened their grip around her, leaving little to no possible distance between them, bringing them both closer than ever.

They were now bound.

Once again bringing his head down to nuzzle her neck- one of his favourite things to do -she felt him all the way at the hilt.

"I'm not going to break, I promise you" she whispered into his ear.

As if her words set him off, he pulled out and hesitated before thrusting back in again, pulling a moan from her throat. Arching her back and wrapping her arms tighter round his neck, Felicity brought herself closer to him all the more, closing her thighs to cradle his hips and locking her ankles. Smirking devishly up at him she dug her nails in down the expanse of his back, in response he pushed his body against hers with a snarl at his serpent beneath the flower- something not only he'd now found out plenty of with the lingering stars, he didn't need to see his own eyes to know they had darkened. She was his own vixen.

Multiple growls joined Oliver's movements as he commenced a faster rhythm, the feeling of being joined at the bone making the wolf begin to creep out of him.

"Mine…you're mine, all mine" Altering the angle of his thrusts so that he hit her special g-spot, Oliver began hitting it with each inward thrust as he repeated the words over again.

Arching her back, brushing her chest against his own, Felicity brought her nails down Oliver's back again but this time harder, leaving red marks behind which only caused him to increase in speed and force.

White light embraced her as sensations erupted within her, sending her senses completely out of proportion. Oliver groaned as he continued thrusting through her closure. Glancing down between them, he watched in awe as his body slammed into Felicity's, eyes dilating as his base grew larger. Thrusting into Felicity, he gladly let go as he came deep inside of her, letting lose a howl that caused the Earth beneath them to shake.

His bulge that had been forming was now at full size and buried inside of Felicity, making him feel completely whole. Returning his gaze back down to Felicity, she seemed to be in somewhat of discomfort as she shifted about considerably; attempting to pull away from the Alpha but only found that he caused herself pain as she tried to pull Oliver out from inside her.

"What's happening?"

"Hey, it's okay. It's just my knot"

"Okay…why?" Oliver shifted them both so he was lying on his back to not crush Felicity, since they were going to be stuck in this state for a while.

"When werewolves mate the males form a knot to ensure that nothing's lost in the female, giving them a better chance at becoming pregnant"

Nodding, Felicity closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, already knowing fully what she had signed up for. Oliver began stroking his hand up and down her back in soothing movements, getting another moan of pleasure from her lips, also burying his face in her hair whilst as usual breathing in her scent.

"You're mine forever…I'm never letting you go" he whispered into her neck, nuzzling it with his nose and tickling it with his lips.

"Mmm…that's nice" she muttered as he felt her losing the fight against sleep. "It's nice being yours" he heard her mutter before all tension in her body fell away.

"Mine" he couldn't stop whispering into her hair.

Listening as four other howls dance across the forest, Oliver knew that the rest of his pack was aware of the new Alpha, or in the case of the other four in the pack, the new Queen.

Looking down to the Queen in question, Oliver found himself wondering if she actually knew just how protective the entire pack were going to be now that she was most likely going to end up carrying the new generation of pups for the pack. Either way he knew that he wouldn't hesitate to defend her with his life, even if it did mean sacrificing himself in the process.

He would _not _allow for any harm to come to her now, which was one promise that he would never break no matter what.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Laurel, Sara, Lyla and Roy were now all aware of the new Alpha that was their best friend. Meanwhile Digg, Tommy, Nyssa and Thea all awaited the return of the pair, truth be told, they weren't waiting long before Oliver and Felicity returned to them.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**I know this one is a little later than the others, honestly I kind of forgot because of all the work I've had to catch up on really. Anyways, I'm overjoyed that you're all enjoying reading this one, this is definitely one of my favourites. This is shorter since it's kind of like the filler chapter between two main ones, if you want to call it that, so yeah next one will be definitely longer promise. **

**As always, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Thanks and enjoy x**

Weeks following the event that secured the next generation of pups, the pack were not only as happy as they could possibly be but also highly protective of Felicity.

Once she attempted to cook something while still being half asleep and ended up almost burning herself, Diggle instantly intervened and hoisted Felicity on the counter while he finished off the breakfast. Oliver noticing the second he walked in and carried Felicity to the couch as she was steadily nodding off, thanking Digg for taking care of her.

* * *

><p>It was ever more hilarious at school when Isabel tried to get into a fight with Felicity which ended up with her being extremely embarrassed when Roy pulled out images he came across of her 'fraternising' with an older man right in front of not only her so called 'friends' but in front of most the school.<p>

However, nobody could've known about the events that were being planned.

* * *

><p>One night when she was with Laurel and Sara driving when it happened. The car wheel's suddenly deflated as they turned the corner of a bend just out of town on the way to the Queen house.<p>

As they all exited the car, Felicity's blood ran cold as a shiver coursed up her spine but before she had time to act on it, a pinching sensation was felt on her neck. Reaching up, she pulled a tranq dart out of her skin, turning to look at Laurel and Sara who had just been hit also.

Their surprised and scared faces were the last memory that registered before darkness took her captive.

* * *

><p>"Hey Oliver, aren't Felicity, Laurel and Sara supposed to have been back by now?" Roy asked as he descended down the stairs.<p>

"Yeah you're right Roy, I'm worried about them. I think I'm going to go out and see if I can find them since they're not answering their phones" Oliver threw over his shoulder as he grabbed his keys and exited the house with Roy, Digg, Nyssa and Tommy following him. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Right now, I really hope you're wrong" Thea called out as she and Lyla joined them from the front yard.

"Me too Thea, me too"

* * *

><p>In what seemed to pass by in minutes, Oliver and the rest of the pack turned up at the spot they spotted the car in. Oliver, Roy, Thea and Nyssa rolling up in his Toyota Land Cruiser while the rest of them rolled up in the other Land Cruiser.<p>

Felicity's scent hit Oliver's senses primarily, noting her presence but only a couple hours old though, soon followed by Sara's and Laurel's.

"They were here"

"Oliver you might want to see this" Lyla called out, holding up a used tranq dart for the rest of the pack to see. "Do you think they were taken?"

"I know they were taken, I can smell her on this. The main question being _who _took them, none of them would leave the other behind so they must've been taken together all three of them" Oliver growled out as he looked into the forest, intent on finding whose fault it was that his mate wasn't currently in his arms right now. "When I find out who did this, there's going to be hell to pay"

"They've got Sara and Laurel too, they're going down" Nyssa and Tommy agreed.

Taking off towards the forest; Oliver, Nyssa, Digg, Tommy and Thea all transformed into their wolf forms as Oliver let off a vicious howl, leaving the fire inside him raging.

He was going to get Felicity back even if it killed him.

Lyla and Roy stayed behind at the cars, ransacking the entire place for any possible further clues that they hoped would get their best friend back. If Oliver didn't have Felicity safe in his arms by the end of the night then hell would surely break loose, they all feared the Alpha's anger well all except Felicity of course.


	6. Chapter 5

**Urgh...I absolutely _hate _school! Anyways I couldn't upload a chapter yesturday so sorry about that, my brain's just not working today either. I swear this cold is just completely affecting me like hell_. _If you've already got it, I feel for you I really do. **

**Anyways, as always leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**Thanks x**

Moaning lowly, her eyes adjusted to the new light before focusing on where she actually was.

Flexing her muscles, it was now clear to her that there was a pain in her wrists as her hands were bound behind her back as she glanced down to see strands of rope binding her legs to the legs of the chair. She currently occupied a steel chair that was bolted to the floor with bolts and screws; meaning there was no going anywhere any time soon.

Glancing around her, the things that stood out was the outline of a man stood stoic in front of her, most likely her kidnapper.

Where were Sara and Laurel though?

"Well hello there, look who's finally awake it took you long enough"

"Where are the other women and who are you?" her question earned her an irritating laugh that made you want to punch the person in the face instantly.

"Aren't you selfless, not caring about yourself only of the two other women? Don't worry about those two they're safe for now as long as you behave. We've released them and they ran out into the forest, probably towards your werewolf friends, which leaves you completely alone with yours truly. Now aren't you lucky"

"What do you want?"

"What I want? Why do people always suggest that I want something from them?"

"I'm not stupid, if you didn't want something then what's the point in kidnapping me?"

"Oh well now aren't you smart, why I would never insult you with stupidity. That's all on you"  
>"What are you talking about?" Felicity replied to his accusation, frowning.<p>

"Oh you know, letting yourself get imprinted on by not only a werewolf but an _Alpha _werewolf. I'm guessing you're wondering how on Earth I know about that aren't you. Well here's your answer" the man spoke as he paced back and forth in front of her. "I know that you're part of the Queen pack, I know that your 'partner' is nobody other than Oliver Queen. I know that he imprinted on you in the forest one night a couple months ago now and last but _certainly not least, _I know that you're pregnant with his kid" the last part the man growled out as he came towards her, resting his left hand on the back of the chair as he leant down to get right in her face.

"Congratulations, you practically read my Wikipedia page then. One thing you're _clearly _missing is the fact that since I put up with werewolves, you know that there's nothing that you can possibly do to scare me and the main thing being that a mother is always protective over her children as is the father along with the rest of the pack. So that means you so much as lay one finger on me in a way that I don't like then they're going to hunt you down as slaughter your arse. Now we wouldn't want that would we? So much unnecessary bloodshed"

"Huh, you're not what I thought you'd be. You are strong but just how strong? That we'll see very soon" he announced as he walked from the room, leaving her to herself.

The second she was sure she was alone, Felicity began searching for any hopes of a way out, anything she could work with.

Pulling at the rope that bound her hands, Felicity tried twisting her hands in different directions in some hope that one of them would work. Fortunately for her apparently the men didn't think that her wrists were that small so loosened the rope, working that in her favour she yanked one wrist out of the binds then the other, then focusing on freeing her ankles.

He said that he'd freed Sara and Laurel so obviously he wanted something from her, also knowing about her position in the Queen's pack meant that he'd already set himself up with his plan in plain view. He intended on using her and her unborn kids as bait for Oliver, but why?

That part was yet to be figured out however right now she needed to focus on getting herself out of here.

Running through the warehouse Felicity found herself thanking her choice in footwear, deciding that the next several months were going to be spent in flat-footed shoes so that her feet would be as comfortable as possible.

Coming across a panel, Felicity knew then her chances of escaping had just increased to certain.

Tapping into her MIT knowledge, she bypassed the code to the panel and gained access to the door in front of her.

* * *

><p>Not waiting around to find out if they would follow her or not, Felicity just ran into the forest.<p>

Adrenaline surged through her views as she ran deeper and deeper into the forest, towards the densest part where she knew the way back from to the house, hopefully also where the pack would soon find her if only she got that far.

As her body surged through the brush of the forest, a strange feeling seemed to cleanse her of all fear, strength washing over her as her eyes laid out a clear path ahead of her.

Not needing to possess werewolf super-hearing, she was aware of the multiple footsteps that carried guards running right behind her, shouts and yells following their paths as the leader commanded his men to find her.

Oh if only they knew that being in the forest was her advantage, somewhere within the trees lay her mate, her _extremely protective _mate that would do practically anything to secure both her safety and that of the children she carried for him.

"You can run but you can't hide!" one of the guard's called out to her but she had no plans on ever stopping.

Brushing past the trunk of a tree, Felicity caught her arm on one of the low twigs that stuck out, if she hadn't been fuelled with adrenaline she would've felt the blood spilling down her arm.

What was it that Tommy said?

_Just wait until you're on your period_.

He spoke of Oliver and the pack, their protective levels over her. He meant that if they smelled her blood, then her scent would magnify all the more and bring their senses on high alert.

Just as she began to wonder if they could smell her blood, a powerful howl reverberated off the tops of the trees sending the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, backed up by multiple others.

Her pack was here and, by the howl, Oliver was positively_ fuming._

* * *

><p>Stopping to hide behind a tree in any possible attempt to catch her breath, Felicity's heart pounded so loud she feared that others would be able to hear it and place her current position with ease.<p>

"We know you're here somewhere Felicity, won't you come out? We promise we won't hurt you" the lie was evident in his voice when she heard the slight pitch change- one of the very few things her mother had taught her, along with how to show just enough cleavage to be counted as socially acceptable but not look like a slut in the doing. "Oh Felicity" the man called out in a sing-song voice.

Peeking out from behind the trunk of the tree, her eyes zoned in on the multiple men searching the area for her or potential footmarks.

"Come out…come out…wherever you are"

Taking the few moments to breathe in several deep breaths, Felicity counted to three in her head before taking off in another direction to the way she originally came.

Remembering the way in which she breathed when she had ran the marathon back a couple years, Felicity began breathing in a beating rhythm. She needed to keep herself in control for the sake of her kids.

_In. Beat. Out. Repeat. _

Suddenly rapid footsteps could be heard from ahead of her but these ones she recognised, alongside the sight of a jet black figure.

Slowing her movements, Felicity didn't hesitate before she hurtled herself into his chest scrambling to grip his tufts of fur around his neck as Oliver brought one paw around her mid-section anchoring her against him, lowering his face to nuzzle her neck and ultimately backing them both up so the other members of their pack surrounded them as a safety net.

As her ear pressed up against his neck she heard and felt a growl rumble in his chest, which sounded more like a purr than anything, but nevertheless she breathed a sigh of relief before Oliver's entire body tensed and his head lifted from where it had been placed on her shoulder.

Over his shoulder Felicity spotted the other werewolves of their pack watching her with relieved expressions which soon turned murderous.

"Oh isn't this sweet, you've got your family back together now don't you. I wonder how heartbroken you'd be if anything had happened to your mate and unborn mutant-freaks?"

The second the words left the man's lips, Felicity stiffened and tensed with anger in her veins. She could feel Oliver's reaction without even looking at him but her heart was already pounding just not for the reason they all would think it to be.

_How dare the bastard. _

Not thinking about her own actions, Felicity released Oliver and spun round to face the man before striding across to him before Oliver could even make a single move to stop her and brought her right fist to the side of his face.

In the peripheral of her vision Felicity spotted another man coming in to attack her but not even coming anywhere her as she stepped his way and booted him in the gut, leaving him winded on the floor struggling to breathe.

Obviously the others backed off at the sight of the werewolves snarling at them behind where she stood, caring for their lives- smart choice.

"I swear to God if I hear you threaten my _unborn _babies like that again or even _dare _call them as you did, I will not be held responsible for my actions, don't even _speak _about them unless you want hell unleashed on you" Felicity snarled into the man's face as he lay cradling his bleeding face on the ground before her.

"What are you going to do about it _bitch_?"

"You obviously don't know just how pissed off mothers can be when it includes their kids do you? Trust me when I say, _you don't want to know what I can do to you_"

Feeling a presence to the side of her, Felicity saw Oliver bearing his teeth at the men before snapping at them, saliva splattering over their clothes in a horrid pattern, in turn making them scramble away desperately.

Barely even given a second before the ground beneath her feet was swept away (literally), Oliver raced her back through the forest once again. They had done this so many times she didn't need to be told to hold onto the tufts of fur at the base of his neck her body just completed the action without instructed.

* * *

><p>"Laurel! Sara! You're okay!" Felicity exclaimed as she spotted two of her best friends sat waiting inside one of the cars with blankets around their shoulders.<p>

Screaming in response, the two women ran up to where she had just slid from Oliver's back before she was being engulfed with two- then four hugs in total by none other than Roy and Lyla -hugs.

"What happened, are you okay? Are the babies alright?" Laurel shot questions off into the slowly darkening sky.

"We are not doing this here, let's head back home now before something bad happens again" Oliver spoke caution to the group, his arm pulling Felicity into his side whilst his eyes scanned the area around them, as they all once again piled into the cars.


	7. Chapter 6

**So...my bad, I haven't been able to upload for two days so apologies for that. Anyways, this is the final chapter and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story and I hoped you enjoyed reading it.  
><strong>

**Here's hoping this finale satisfies you all with the ending to this story, so yeah. **

**And as always, leave a review and tell me your thoughs. **

**Thanks for reading x**

Well it's safe to say that Felicity really doubted Oliver was going to be releasing her any time soon if his current hold on her was anything to go by.

The moment they returned home, _to safety _Felicity added in her mind, Oliver swept her clean up off her feet and carried her straight up to their bedroom and tucked them both beneath the bed covers, securing her in his arms where they stayed tight and firm throughout the night.

Tommy had tucked himself and Laurel into their bedroom, as did Nyssa with Sara while the rest bundled themselves up with their partners for the night as usual, nobody even daring to interrupt the Alpha, especially now of all times.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again" he growled, adjusting his hold on her body so her head was brought to rest on his chest, Oliver muttered into her hair, breathing in deeply just in an effort to convince both himself and the wolf inside him that Felicity was definitely safe sheltered close to his body where his 'tree trunk' arms were bound about her shoulders and waist- another position he preferred to sleep in since the pregnancy had begun was with one of his hands resting over her 'speed bump' belly to feel their baby move within her.

"Oliver-" Felicity attempted but was interrupted by Oliver- protective bastard he was, though really you can't blame him no matter how hard any of them try, he had his reasons for his actions.

"No" he snarled, bringing himself that much closer to her providing warmth, curling his body around hers and tangling their legs together also just to give himself some sort of peace of mind. "I could've lost you today Felicity, why can't you see how damn important you are to me? And right now especially with our child on the way also"

"Oliver, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Tonight I was bound to a steel chair in the middle of warehouse in the forest with no possible way of escaping because I'm just a normal, average person like everybody else out there…how do you think I managed to escape so easily? I mean sure after getting myself out of the ropes that were around both my wrists and ankles, accessing the panel for the back door was easy but that's not the point Oliver. Tonight, _our child_ helped me escape somehow, which I am still figuring out as well" Felicity rambled on ignoring the low growl radiating from his throat at her description of the events inside that warehouse, frowning at herself for not solving the mystery- as she said before, to her mysteries always needed to be solved, that was their purpose in life.

"Felicity, you are by no means 'just an average person like everybody else', you mean the world to me and you know it. Without you…I don't know how I would live my life every single day, and I don't intend on finding out either. Promise me, no more dangerous scenarios, please Felicity for my sake"

"Oliver, listen to me" she began as she twisted herself in his arms to face him, cradling his face between her hands in the doing and he seemed content on leaning into her touch and shutting his eyes "I don't intend for these things to happen as it's just life being a right old bitch, you can never determine what's going to happen next until it does but one thing I _can _promise you is that no matter what I will always try my best to stay away from danger as much as possible"

"Speaking of which, what brought on today?"

"Oh that…I guess my motherly-protective instincts were in full flight tonight, not my fault that I've practically got my own wolf buried somewhere inside of me" she murmured while burying her face in his chest, his arms automatically banding round her shoulders and waist once again.

"I love you, Queen" something he'd also taken a liking to was calling her by her married name, there was no point in denying that she wasn't going to be leaving Oliver's side for probably a _long_ arse time.

She knew it was part of some sort of Alpha male possessive behaviour thing Tommy and Thea had both warned her on when this whole thing first began, Oliver being in the forest at the time.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line _Alpha_?" she huffed at him as he growled playfully at her, hitching her further up his body.

"Watch it"

"I love you too" she whispered into his stubble as she rubbed her cheek against his, smirking smugly when she felt a shiver run through his body.

"There are no words in the universe to describe how much I love you" Oliver said, looking at her like she was the only one in the universe, as he kissed her deeply, passion bursting through every corner, ending with Felicity being hauled up so she lay out completely on top of him. "…and I love you" Felicity couldn't help but smile as he laid out one of his hands upon her stomach.

On most of their nights Felicity lays on her back while Oliver caresses her stomach holding their little treasure, watching the future father talking to his child, the majority of the time attempting to hold herself off from shedding the happy and content tears building up inside her. Bloody pregnancy hormones.

* * *

><p>The most memorable moments in her life were when she peered down into the two deep blue doe eyes of her daughter as her little hand reached out to grasp her finger.<p>

Glancing over at her husband with their son, he seemed lost in his own little world as he bounced the little bundle in his arms, dancing around in the corner near the cradle. It was hypnotising to watch him be so careful with the fragile form of his son when on most days he was one of the most violent people you could ever lay your eyes on; his worst was when somebody he cared for either got hurt or threatened.

* * *

><p>As the pack slowly entered the room, the first sight they took in was the sight of a proud father looking down upon his wife with the two bundles in her arms, tears tracking down her face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his family into the circle of his arms.<p>

They spent hours upon hours sat in the living room observing the two babies already curious of their new surroundings before wailing for mum once again.

Never in their lives had they ever seen Oliver Queen as content and blissful as they did watching him in that one moment, his eyes never leaving Felicity as she gifted all of her undivided attention to the two little mini wolves watching her with big eyes reminding her of both her own and Oliver's.

During the next few days, the pack spent all of their free time in the living room with the two newest members as the two parents slept in their armchair, Oliver's guard completely down as he cuddled Felicity further into his chest in his sleep, growling lightly while burying his face in her neck like he always did.

* * *

><p>A familiar howl reverberated across the tops of the trees, travelling across the expanse of the dense forest in a matter of mere milliseconds.<p>

Felicity turned her neon blue eyes to the trees as her mate strode through the archway, watching the two more figures at his sides as her two pups trotted in beside their dad.

Following the events of the birth, Felicity had found herself one night deep in the forest in a pool of her own sweat as the moonlight shone over her, pain flaring through her body. Zipping through the forest at a speed she'd never in her life had ever reached before finally tipped her off to what had actually happened to her but before she could have a say about it, two strong arms were sliding beneath her and carrying her back to the house again where the pack fussed over her.

Since she had had the blood of a werewolf coursing through her veins, it had mutated her own body and instead of needing the bite like typical new werewolf being born into their world, Felicity had gone through a natural change.

Felicity wasn't the only one to go through the change either, the rest of her friends had decided that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with their partners, ultimately becoming one of the strongest packs in the country for the bond of family between them all was at its maximum potential.

Coming to stand beside Felicity, Oliver turned his gaze to look out over the expanse of their territory as their two kids threaded between their front legs, imitating their parents.

All his life Oliver had always been called the 'Beast of All Packs' but since imprinting and further falling deep into Felicity's embrace, resulting in his own family within his pack, he didn't really care for he possessed the best life anyone could ever possibly ask for.


End file.
